Gai
---- Gai (ゲー gee) is a former resident of Mayari and the current leader of the city "..." on the planet "...". The late pupil of Nero and Remus, Gai has gone on to teach his own set of students, one of them being Jaak. Appearance Gai is an olive skinned young man, with a disturbing atmosphere that is carried around him. His dark grey hair is straightened out, and tied in a ponytail, often hung around the side of his neck. His eyes seem to be naturally unimpressed with the world around him, the red irises of his eyes hidden behind the dark tinted glasses he always wears. Gai always stands upright, in a sort of militaristic pose keeping his body close to himself. Despite looking quite professional with the way that he presents himself, there are body modifications that Gai had done to himself when he was younger, as well as several scars from events from before. Gai has a septum piercing in his nose that he usually keeps flipped up out of sight, along with several tattoos of varying designs underneath his suit. A prominent battle-scar stretches from the back of his left shoulder to the top of his right hip. His usual outfit is prominently formal, with a large coat and a suit underneath. The large coat that Gai wears on the outside is lined with maroon coloured material, and has a strange splatter design that is seen at the left shoulder and bottom right of the clothing. The cuffs are large and are usually pulled back to enlarge them, with a white button that secures the cuff around Gai's arm. A maroon belt is worn on the outside of the coat, and held with a gold, circular buckle. Underneath the suit, Gai wears a white dress shirt, accompanied by a bold black tie. At times, Gai can be seen wearing a vest alongside the shirt. Black suit pants hang down to his ankles, with black dress shoes to complete the outfit. Gai is often seen crossing his arms behind his back, only bringing his hand out when attacking or other things. When conducting business with factions he'd rather not be associated with, Gai dresses in a large, flowing maroon cloak. This cloak drapes down all the way to his ankles, making sure to cover every inch of his body. It has enough bagginess to hang over Gai's head, obscuring his face in total darkness, even though Gai mostly wears a mask underneath for more identity protection. He wears his normal attire underneath the large cloak, which is not easily identifiable due to the size of the piece of cloth. The most notable thing about this disguise however, is the large golden chest piece that Gai wears over the cloak. This chest piece is held onto by his shoulders and hangs down the sides of them whilst also providing some cover for his chest. A large emerald is embedded into the centre of the chest piece that sometimes glow on occasion. File:GaiAPP01.png|Normal Attire File:GaiAPP02.png|Disguise cloak. Personality As the apprentice of Nero and Remus, Gai certainly carries some traits from the mentors due to having grown up under their guidance. Being closer to Remus, Gai inherit's his former mentor's aggressive attitude as well as fighting style. As a trained criminal, Gai is nearly on par with his teachers' own skills, often putting him at odds with Nero. The very thing that separates Gai and his mentors, is Gai's distorted perception on reality, gaining a sort of misanthropic attitude to the world around him. He sees life to be disposable, with no meaning behind it and so no point to living. Hypocritically, Gai himself fights to survive and will not take lightly to people who try take his. Compared to even Remus, Gai is a very hateful person who sees the universe around him as nothing more than a jail cell, containing him with mere pests that irritate him. He has no respect left for either of his teachers, and will not hesitate to initiate conflict with them if they prove to hinder his plans. He has even turned on people that he has worked with, going back on agreements and hired guns for the sake of saving money and tying up lose ends. The punishment may be worse for those that fail jobs for him however, as he is seen torturing the failed service through means he sees necessary. Gai has shown himself to be pretty sadistic, taking the time to enjoy inflicting pain onto his victims when he gets the chance, and with the right equipment he can get quite creative. He has no loyalty for anyone but himself, as shown by his tendencies for betraying other people. He rarely stays associated with one particular person, with the longest friendly relationship he's had with people being Nero and Remus. Smart as he may be, Gai is a paranoid person, often coming up with contingency plans for everything in order to make it out of many situations. He is both logical and philosophical, the latter being a trait that has put him at odds with many others. The several plans he has had for many "what-if" situations have given him some courage to go around facing people off. He can be discouraged and vulnerable when the unexpected appears, throwing him off with the need for improvisation to get out of the situation. Gai hates it when something he hasn't perceived happening comes into play, which in turn may either encourage him to react or retreat depending on how severe it is. He can get somewhat creative with how he executes his plans, which is displayed when he is forced into a corner that may seem like he can't get out of. Because of his paranoia, Gai can find it difficult to find trust in other people, ironic due to the little loyalty he has to anyone. Although he may put on a trusting persona to those who want to work with him, Gai will be very cautious and suspicious of those around, being careful to not get too close to anyone. In turn, he doesn't allow anyone to get too close to him, with a subtle fear of being turned on and even killed. Gai is sort of easy to startle, and will often mentally panic whenever something happens that may suggest and encourage his paranoia. It is because of this, is why Gai can be a difficult to work with in person, leading him to mainly connect and talk to those he works with through electronic communication devices. Coming into contact with Gai isn't a very easy thing to do anyway, with many suggesting that he comes to find you instead of you finding him. Gai doesn't enjoy fighting, and only fights when he feels that he needs to, being the one to reply rather than start. When fighting is the appropriate way to reply to a situation, then Gai will respond accordingly. Despite being aggressive, Gai is not one for unneeded violence, seeing fighting only when it needs to happen. He can be calm when he wants to, which is the very first attitude he puts on for display around other people, internalising all the aggressive behaviour. He can balance both sides of his persona, with one persona being more clear when in special circumstances, such as appearing more aggressive and assertive when around Nero. There are not many emotions that Gai can naturally express, with even smiles being displayed during more aggressive or negative moments. Be this the product of growing up under Nero and Remus or just Gai himself is unknown. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Telekinetic Ether Gear (動力学的なイーサネットギア Dōrikigakutekina īsanettogia): A very old piece of Ether Gear that was gifted to him by his former mentor, Gai is well trained and immensely skilled with this weapon. His Ether Gear gives him the ability to lift things up without physically coming into contact with them, or add lifting and pushing support... TBA Equipment Trivia Background Notes *Gai's appearance is a recoloured Invel Yura from Fairy Tail. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mayarin